Light and Shadow
by Findel
Summary: Lina has begun a new job as a teacher in a new high school. Things are going fine but what's with the weird dreams she is having. And, why does the history teacher, Mr. Greywords seem so interested in this new arrival.
1. The Dreamer Awakens

**Light and Shadow**

**Prologue**

**The Dreamer Awakens**

* * *

I'm finally back to doing Slayers stuff. Sorry it took so long but a few things came up. I have chapters of my other stuff done I just can't access them until I replace the power brick for my laptop that just died two days ago and my laptop battery is very low on power.

But, anyway this new idea comes from an odd manga I found called, "Evil's Return." The main bit of the idea comes from that but I'm only using the main idea. The rest of the story is going to be my own take on things. Also a warning if you do not like reading stories dealing with different takes on religion then you might not want to read this.

* * *

She was dreaming and yet seemed to be fully aware within her dream. She was walking down a hallway that reminded her a lot of a school building. In each room there where students and teachers in the classes. She continued walking past feeling everything was fine. No, odd dreams tonight, but then noticed something. One of the rooms was completely empty with not a person in sight. She walked up and peeked in while asking, "Hello, is anyone here?"

She received no answer and saw no one in the room. She walked in and looked about the room to see different maps of the world on display. It looked like some kind of geography class but for some reason it wasn't in session like the rest of the school. As she turned to leave the door slammed shut and the room drifted away to nothingness. She felt as if she were in a void. Alone in a never ending space with only the things on her person to comfort her. As she tried to move she heard a voice behind her say, "I see you're finally awake. Interesting that fate would bring you to me."

She turned to face the man only to be met with a figure dressed in a monk's robe. The robe hung off the shoulders all the way down to the edge of the floor. The hood was pulled over the face revealing nothing but shadow. The figure moved closer as it continued, "I thought finding you once you awoke would be much harder, but it seems I won't have to look at all."

She started to back up but found that the never ending had suddenly become all to restrictive. As her back hit some kind of barrier she looked back at the figure to see two gleaming sapphire eyes staring at her from under the hood. "Who are you and what do you want," she asked as she tried to back away with no success.

The figure stopped right in front of her and extended it's hand. Long elegant fingers gripping her chin and turned her gaze towards it's eyes. When their eyes met the figure replied, "I am what I am. Once of the Alpha and the Omega and what I want..." it paused as it brought it's head close to her ear, "...Is you."

* * *

Lina shot straight up in her bed and quickly looked around as sleep left her mind. She was sweating as she panted because of the weird dream she had just awakened. She wiped away the sweat that was trickling down her brow before saying, "What was that? That's the weirdest dream I've ever had."

She turned and looked at the clock to see that it was four in the morning. She yawned as she got out of bed while thinking, 'Might as well get up. I'm not going back to sleep after that.'

Lina walked into her bathroom and turned on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror and somewhat huffed. "This won't do at all. Today's the first day of my new job and I don't need to look like I lost a fight with an electric socket."

She walked over and turned the shower on before she slipped out of her nightgown and waited for the water to heat up. As she stepped into the warm stream of water she sighed. The dream was slowly going to the back of her mind as she began to wash up for the long day ahead.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	2. First Day on the Job

**Light and Shadow**

**Chapter: 1**

**First Day on the Job**

* * *

Next chapter up and our tale begins. I must note that the ages of the Slayers cast has been increased somewhat. Lina is about twenty-eight and Zel's a year older. Gourry's at about the same age as Zelgadis and Amelia is about the same if not a year older. As for Xellos I have no idea if he is going to be making an appearance or not yet.

* * *

Lina parked her car in the front of the main parking lot at Atlas High. It was a week before classes started and she was in to get acquainted with the faculty and get her marching orders. She stopped and looked at the building facing her to see it was rounded. As she looked about to see that there was four main buildings that formed a circle. Lina shrugged at the somewhat odd design and walked into the front buildings main entrance. She looked about the entranceway and saw the office to the left. Lina smiled as she walked into the office and was greeted by a girl that looked not much older than her. The girl looked up from the computer she was working on and asked, "Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm supposed to meet with the principal about starting teaching," Lina replied with a smile.

"Oh, Miss Inverse. Yes, Rezo wants to see you right away," the young aqua haired girl replied while pointing to a door off to the side.

Lina nodded a thanks as she walked towards the door and knocked. A moment later she heard a muffled, but very light tenor say, "Come in."

Lina walked in while opening the door to be meet with a man dressed in a business suit and tie. His lavender hair came out in wings on either side of his head as he looked at Lina. He adjusted his glasses back over his eyes before saying, "Please come in and have a seat Miss Inverse."

Lina sat down and extended her hand to shake with Rezo. "It's just Lina," she replied as she relaxed slightly.

"Yes, well from the looks of your resume you can do a number of things for us. English, History, Psychology and even Latin language. Looks like we've gotten someone that can give Zelgadis a run for his money in subjects taught," Rezo somewhat chuckled at the thought he just spoke.

Lina looked at Rezo somewhat surprised and asked, "There's someone here that has the same amount of subjects?"

Rezo laughed and replied, "Yes, my adopted son Zelgadis Greywords. The boy has degrees in History, Theology, Sociology, Mathematics, and Latin as well."

Lina's eyes grew a bit wide before she laughed and said, "Well, at least I won't have to worry about coming off as too smart. It's seems Mister Greywords will have the faculty and students used to it by now."

Rezo chuckled slightly before rose from his seat, "Well, with the way he lives in the library between classes I often joke that he's going to try for a degree in library sciences next."

Lina stood up as Rezo walked towards the door and follow him when he said, "Come with me Miss Inverse and I'll give you a tour of the school."

* * *

Lina sighed as she sat in the soft leather chair inside her brand new office. She looked at the new desk and computer that was provided and couldn't help but smile. 'This is the nicest school I have ever since. I mean nice offices for the teachers, a library worthy of a college...this seems to be a very good job,' she thought as she spun around in her chair enjoying the decent sized office.

After she finished setting up her office to her liking she became a bit bored and decided to go check out the library. As she walked down the halls towards the library she began thinking to herself. 'I feel as if I've been here before but can't recall why I have this odd sense of deja vu,' Lina continued to think before she ran into something.

Both her and the person she hit feel to the ground with a hard thud. Lina moaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. She looked to see a tall man with long blonde hair mimicking her motions. She stood up and offered him a hand while saying, "I'm sorry Mister. I just kinda zoned out and wasn't watching were I was going."

The man accepted her and pulled himself up before dusting off his suit. He laughed before saying, "That's alright...but what are you doing here? Students aren't supposed to be in the building for another few days."

Lina's face when red with anger at the idea that this guy thought she was some teenaged student. She gritted her teeth before shouting, "I'm not some student. I'm twenty-eight years old and I'm a new teacher her not some misguided teenager!"

The blonde man looked at her and then asked, "Are you sure? I mean I would've thought that a women of twenty-eight would had a bigger bosom by now."

At that Lina let out a growl and slammed the man into a group of lockers while shouting, "For you information the size of my breast is none of your business. And, number two I'm a bit of a late bloomer that's all so butt out," before stomping off leaving the man lying against the lockers.

* * *

Lina sat down in the library with a book of Greek myths as some light reading to take her mind off of the man in the hall and her boredom. As she began to read she kept hearing this squeaking coming from the second level of the library. She tried to ignore it but it kept coming back. It would be quite for a while just to have the noise return a few minutes later. Lina had had enough and stood up with book in hand to find what was making the noise. She climbed the stairs to the second level and followed the noise when it came until she came to the medieval literature section. She soon found that the noise was that of a ladder attached to a rail on the top of the shelves to help reach the upper areas. As she followed the ladder up she caught sight of a man with lavender hair perched at the top flipping through a book. She watched for a second; thinking he would notice her, but when he didn't she said, "When's the last time they oiled the thing I can hear it from the other side of the library."

The man stopped his flipping and looked down at the woman standing near the ladder. He took in all of her before he answered, "Sorry, but the librarian has gotten behind on making sure this are in order."

Lina's eyes went wide at his response and then asked, "You organize the books when you see they're out of order? Are you just that bored or do you love books that much?"

The man looked at her for a moment before shrugging and replying, "I like things being in order and don't like to leave something half done. So I guess you're the new teacher...Miss Inverse was it?"

Lina took his appearance in for the first time as he made his assumption. He was tall; not as tall as the blonde man, but tall enough. His skin was pretty pale showing an attitude of someone how found the company of books better than that of the afternoon sun. And, the last bits where is lavender hair and sapphire eyes. The hair came out in wings; much like Rezo's, but with a small bit covering over his right eye. His eyes seemed very cold and calculating; seeming to show an intelligence belong to someone much older in years. As Lina finished her look over she then replied, "So I take it that your the Zelgadis Greywords I've heard some much about. But, how did you know I was the new teacher."

Zelgadis smiled and replied, "Simple. New students aren't allowed in for another few days. As well all the other faculty I know or they know of my habits and are not surprised. So it is easy to conclude that you are to new teacher we were told about."

Lina nodded while taking note that his logic reminded her of a Sherlock Holmes novel. She smile while saying, "Well, I see not much gets by you. By, the way what are you looking for?"

"Paradise Lost...just to do a little light reading before getting ready for my curriculum for the school year. And, you," Zel asked with somewhat of an interest.

"Just some Greek Mythology, but I'll probably want to see that after your done. But, you don't have an english or literature background."

Zel nodded at her point and said, "It's more for the Theology class I do for the seniors. It's a different view of ideas of christian belief."

Lina nodded before looking at her watch and seeing it was getting late. She waved and said, "I'll catch you later Zelgadis."

As Lina left Zelgadis watched her while a smile came to his face. He pulled out the book he was looking for and found the piece of, 'Paradise Lost,' that described the making of hell by the fallen angel himself. "Yes, indeed Lina Inverse...we will see each other again very soon."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	3. Rumors of the Night

**Light and Shadow**

**Chapter: 2**

**Rumors of the Night**

* * *

Next up and we begin our journey into an alternative look into religion and the story begins to twist.

Note: If you are big on religion and don't like different opinions on the subject then turn back now!! If you flame because of it I will only make things worse. My reasons are to explore ideas of religion through writing. I'm not out to insult anyone but I will if people get uppity about it.

And as one more note as for my believes I define myself as agnostic. It's the nearest thing to my belief system. I do not believe in organized religion, and feel that each person is allowed what beliefs they will. I also believe people can worship how they will as long as they do not begin to force said beliefs on others.

* * *

Lina smiled as she walked down the hall towards the classroom she was about to teach. She had been given the job of teaching freshmen english until she proved she could handle more course load. She walked into the class room to see a few students at their desk. These students were the so called nerds and over-achievers of the class. Lina set down her papers and books and looked at the students to see the usual fair amongst the group. It was at this moment her eyes fell on a young girl in the front row that seemed very energetic and ready to learn. 'This is either going to go great or awful,' Lina thought as she began to write on the board.

Lina wrote her name on the board and then turned around to see more students making their way into the classroom. That same girl in the front seemed just as ready as ever. The girl was slightly shorter than Lina with raven hair that came out in wings that somewhat reminded Lina of Zelgadis. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she she heard Lina speak as the last of the students came in with the bell. "Okay everyone in your seats time for class. Good Morning, students I'm Miss Inverse and I will be your english teacher for the year. I hope we can have a fun and productive year but first lets get to know one another."

As Lina was talking she notice some students in the back talking to each other and ignoring her. She began to walk towards them as she continued with her speaking. "Now I think is a good time to go over the rules: No notes, chewing gum or candy, homework will not be accepted late without proper excuse..." Lina was to her final rule when she reached the back of the ring leader.

She listened as she heard the little punk say, "Oh wonderful, first class and I'm already stuck with some ditz that they probably couldn't stick anywhere..." at this time said leader noticed his friends faces of horror and turned slowly.

He was met with a steaming Lina Inverse bent slightly to look him straight in the eye. She coughed for effect and said, "Last rule is, NO TALKING DURING CLASS!!!!!"

Said punk was knocked on the floor as the shout reverberated in the classroom and down the hall. Lina looked at him for a few moments before saying out loud to entire class, "I work off a demerit system and assign punishment as I see fit. That's demerit one for..."

"St...st...Steven Andrews," the punk mumbled as he sat back in his chair totally afraid of what else might happen if he fouled up again.

Lina smiled and walked back to her desk. She picked up the role sheet and said, "I'll call role. Please answer when called. Give a nickname if you have one and tell us two things about yourself."

As Lina looked up she paused at the end of her sentence to see Zelgadis standing just outside the door frame. For a second Lina thought see was in trouble for disturbing his planning in the library, but the amused smirk on his face told a different story. He gave her a thumbs up and walked on down the hall before Lina was brought back by, "Miss Inverse...Miss Inverse are you okay?"

Lina came back to herself and looked to she the same bubbly girl from before asking if she was okay. She nodded and said, "Yes, just still getting used to things. Like all of you I just started at this school so I guess that means I'm a bit nervous," She the glanced in the back and said, "But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to run a tight ship."

Lina then returned to the front and said, "Young lady let's start with you. What's your name?"

The bubbly girl stood up and replied, "I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon. My daddy is one of the vice principals here and I am looking forward to a good school year."

"Good," Lina said while sweat dropping slightly, "Now next is..."

* * *

Lina sighed as she began to walk towards her car. It had been a long day and she was ready to go relax and have some time to herself. As she walked towards the faculty parking lot she notice a large abandoned building at the very edge of the school property. She looked at it for a moment before she heard, "That's the old gym building. For some reason they still haven't torn it down."

Lina turned to be met by a woman with long purple hair and green eyes. Her smile and demeanor gave off a warm feel like that of returning home after a long trip. Lina smiled and extended her hand while she said, "I'm Lina Inverse and I'm the new freshman english teacher."

The other woman accepted Lina's hand and replied, "I'm Sylphiel Nas Rada. I'm the parenting and home ec. teacher. It's nice to met you Miss Lina how was your first day."

Lina smiled and replied, "Yeah, all but this one brat in my first class."

"Well, not all apples are good off the tree," Sylphiel replied with a somewhat antiquated saying before she asked, "Have you met any more of the staff?"

"Well, mainly just you and Zelgadis. And, there was that really dumb blonde that thought I was a student," Lina mumbled the last bit somewhat annoyed.

Sylphiel's eyes showed she knew who Lina was talking about before she replied, "Oh, don't mind Gourry-dear he gets a bit confused at times. He mainly teaches gym and is the fencing coach."

Lina had noticed the odd nickname but chose not to ask. She then looked at the old building and said, "It just looks so weird for that building to still be there."

"Yes, I wish they would get rid of it too but every crew that has tried has met with some kind of accident," Sylphiel replied as she looked at the old gym.

"What do you mean accident," Lina looked at Sylphiel with a worried expression.

"Just accidents. I'm sure they were caused by students that use the place to do drugs, and other unthinkable acts. The only person that will go in there and flush them out every day is Mister Zelgadis," Sylphiel explained before looking at her watch, "Well, sorry to run but I have an appointment to keep."

Lina waved as Sylphiel left and then got into her car and drove off while thinking, 'What has happened that would scare everyone off but Zelgadis..."

* * *

The man stood in the hallowed shrine he had made out of the old building. Many teenagers came here to get away and experiment with things. That's how he got his power. By manipulating the weak minds of confused teenagers in to believing in him. He kneeled before the pentacle he hand carved into the wall as his light tenor filtered through the air. "That's it my children. Keep praying to me. Your prayers and belief become my power."

As he continued to chant he began to glow with a gray light. He discarded the robes he wore and stood before the alter. His skin seem to change to look as if it was made of pure shadow. Black and wispy to the core as he began to mover towards a boarded up window. He looked out with his glowing red eyes as some of his power returned to him. "That's it. It is almost time to claim her as mine," he spoke lightly as wings made of shadow sprouted out of his back.

With a laugh he jumped out of the window and took flight into the moonlit sky in search of the one he had chosen as his prey.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	4. A True Angel of the Night

**Light and Shadow**

**Chapter: 3**

**A True Angel of the Night**

* * *

It has been a while since I've worked on this but I'm still writing. I will always write something it just might take a little while for chapters of different fics to come out. My basic pattern is to complete a chapter of one fic and move on to the next until I come back around to the first fic.

* * *

Lina parked her car in the parking lot across the street from her apartment building. She got out and locked her car as the last bit of day disappeared into the horizon. She walked up to the sidewalk and began to look both ways before she was going to cross the street. Right before she stepped out onto the street she heard, "Well, what do we have here," come from behind her.

Lina spun around to see a bunch of street punks lounging on a car that she was sure wasn't theirs. She looked over them as they started to move towards her. Their leader was easy to point out. He was a tall young man with aqua green hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a button up dark blue shirt that wasn't buttoned at all. His thumbs were hooked inside both pockets of his baggy white pants. He walked forward before leaning towards Lina and saying, "What are you doing out this late? I thought good girls were always home by this time."

Lina glared at him, not afraid of the little gang, and replied, "Well I'm no angel. And, if you'll excuse me I have other things to do."

A couple of the gang walked forward and would stand right were Lina was going to walk. They laughed as she tried to get by as the leader taunted, "Hey, now we weren't trying to be scary. We just want a little fun is all."

"How's this for fun," Lina shouted as her anger boiled over and she could no longer control herself.

She threw a quick punch at the gang member in front of her which sent him flying into a trash can. Lina spun and dodged another member as he tried to tackle her from behind. She then quickly hit the same member with a snap kick to the back of the head. She squared off with the rest of the members as the leader sat and watched with amusement. After elbowing around one Lina glared at the leader and said, "What's the matter afraid of being beaten by a girl."

The leader just laughed as he stood up and replied, "I was going to give you a fighting chance but now you have insulted me."

Lina moved towards the leader and sent a punch right towards his face. The young man easily blocked her punch and pushed her back with one arm. He then popped his neck before saying, "Now this game is over," before running towards Lina at a mind numbing speed.

Lina could barely follow his movements but sent a kick towards where she thought he would be. It turned out to be just an afterimage and her foot went through air. As she was trying to find him again Lina felt arms wrap around hers and put her into a full nelson. Lina tried to struggle but he had strength and leverage on his side. The leader lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I'm Valgaav and I will make sure you won't forget this night."

As the rest of the punks were coming towards Lina to do whatever they wish; a loud cry, sounding like a large beast, rang out from above. All the punks froze in their tracks for a second before backing away. With the punks backing up they left a space where a figure landed in. It was human looking with large, leathery, black bat wings coming from its back. Its body was featureless and looked like that of a moving shadow. After a moment the figure turned towards Lina and Valgaav as brown robes began to appear on the figure. Soon it looked like a monk with black wings was standing in front of them. It was at this moment that Lina felt Valgaav let go of her. Before she could react he walked in front of her and kneeled to the thing while saying, "What do you require of me my lord?"

From the way the hood of the robes moved Lina would guess the figure looked at Valgaav before replying in a light tenor voice, "I have come for what I have been hunting."

Valgaav looked over his back at Lina before asking, "She's the one? Well then I must say that's a interesting turn of events. She's all yours my lord."

Lina didn't wait for anyone to move and she took off towards the door of her apartment. As she ran across the street she heard the commotion of the punks coming after her. As she was running up the stairs the figure landed in front of her blocking the door inside. Without thinking she threw a punch while shouting, "Out of my way weirdo."

Her punch didn't even connect. She felt like her hand was being held still by the air. She couldn't move her fist from right in front of the figure. As she tried to pull her hand down one of the figures arms extended towards her. Right as her hand could move again the figures gray hand appeared from in the long sleeve and touched her cheek. Lina jumped away from the figure and prepared to defend herself. As she looked around she noticed all the punks circled around but hadn't moved towards her. She looked back up at the figure in the monk robes as he walked forward slightly. He extended his hand towards Lina before saying, "Do not fear me child. I will not harm you if you come with me."

Lina glanced at the figure before retorting, "So if I don't come with you then I will be harmed. Doesn't leave much of a choice now does it?"

"You just assume that I will harm you. But, it is no use to hurt you, it is better if you are willing," the figure replied as he closed with Lina.

Lina tried to back up but she ran into the wall of bodies. She turned to see Valgaav was the one she ran into. He just smiled and remarked, "I would go with the master if I were you," before shoving her towards the figure.

With the push Lina soon found herself pressed against the figure in the monk robe. She felt his arms wrap around her as she tried to push away. She looked up at him to see those same two sapphire eyes that she had in her weird dream. She blinked before whispering, "Its you...but...but your just a dream."

She could feel the figure smile as her looked at her. He chuckled slightly before saying, "My dear child I am not a dream but a premonition. Once your powers began to wake you sensed that I would come."

Lina looked at him for a moment before she felt his hand cup her chin. She looked into his eyes for a moment before she heard him say, "Come with me and give me back the power I once possessed. Do this willingly and I promise your life will be a wonderful dream."

For a moment Lina felt a haze cloud over her mind. It felt as if every word he spoke drew her into his spell. Right as she opened her mouth to reply she heard many grunts from behind and then a shout, "Master!"

She quickly turned around, still in the figures arms, to see the punks thrown all over the street. Valgaav was beaten and bloodied on one knee in front of them. Before he could move again the young punk was batted away with a gold topped cane. She watched as a man stepped forward from out of the darkness and into plain view. He was as tall as the thing that had her but this man was very noticeable once he came into the light. He was in a black business suit that seemed to impress beyond any possible measure. His hands rested lightly on a cane that was topped with a golden cobra head with ruby eyes. His shoulder length amethyst hair came tumbling out of the black bowler that rested on top of his head. He smiled at the two before he opened his mouth and let out this strange noise that Lina did not understand at all. The figure that held her grunted and backed away from her as if he was in pain. "Even with your gain in power you are still weak when you true name is spoken," the dapper man smile again before placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting up.

"What do you mean his true name," Lina asked as she moved away from the recovering thing behind her.

The man smiled and replied, "Why beings such as us have a bit of a weakness to our original names. If they are spoken we must do whatever the speaker wishes and I wanted him to feel pain at the moment."

As the dapper man was about to move towards Lina the another set of weird sounds came from the other one. The dapper man backed away with a frown on his face as the other creature stood and replied, "And, if you recall I still remember you true name as well my old comrade."

The dapper man smiled and replied, "Call me Xellos my old friend. It's the name I have adopted for this age. I have come here for her and to deliver a message. The master will forgive your betrayal if you hand the girl over to me."

The other figure snorted and replied, "But, that is our nature to betray. Just like your master led us to betray he who created us. No, I have broken his spell over me and I am my own master now."

"So you think that because you have some followers that you can rival the master. We will see how far you have come then," Xellos smirked as he started to move quickly.

The other being let out the strange sounds again and Xellos stopped in his tracks. The figure jumped and grabbed Lina as she was trying to run. He grabbed hold of her wrist and said, "Don't run."

"Yeah right! The last thing I'm going to do is wait to she which one of you wins...let me go," Lina shouted as she struggled.

The figure wrapped his black wings around Lina and began to chant something in latin. It was very low by Lina could tell it had to do with the summoning of the powers of the winds. A second later Lina was in her bedroom with the figure in front of her. She was about to swing when the figure turned away. "Today is not the day. I will have to deal with my enemies before a come for you. You will be safe from Xellos as long as you do not invite him into your home."

"And, you," Lina asked angrily as went for the gun she kept next to her bed.

When she aimed it toward where the figure was he was gone. She quickly made sure no one was in the apartment before locking all the doors and windows. She then slumped on the bed and breathed heavily while thinking, 'I don't know what is going on but I have some research to do on some of this tomorrow.'

Lina then rolled over, while keeping her gun near, and lapsed into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
